Once upon a time there was you and me
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Syaoran no puede seguir ocultando los sentimientos que tiene hacia esa hermosa criatura, él la amaba más de lo que podía imaginar. Ella era su amiga, su confidente, una criatura inocente... ella era la princesa de su reino y él un simple sirviente del palacio. ¿Acaso estaba confundiendo la simpatía que ella le profesaba con un sentimiento más profundo? (UA)


**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP. Yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Shot. Once upon a time there was you and me.**

 ** _Si mis deseos se volvieran realidad, haría que las flores florezcan de nuevo._**

 ** _Pienso que finalmente puedo atrapar, incluso tu tristeza._**

 ** _Enfermo de beber tanta oscuridad como si fuera vino, aun no puedo ver la tierra que está bajo mis pies._**

 ** _Las cadenas de tristeza y arrepentimiento sólo han convertido mi vida en una constante lucha._**

 ** _Incluso aunque soy impotente… Incluso aunque mi voz se marchite… Incluso si no te alcanzo…_**

 ** _Voy a seguir cantando esta canción de amor._**

 ** _Antes de darnos cuenta descubrimos el significado de estos días solitarios bajo el brillante cielo estrellado, iluminados por la luz de la luna._**

 ** _Un deseo que fue escrito temblorosamente:_**

" ** _deseo que seas feliz"_**

 ** _Bajo el brillante cielo estrellado habrá flores que nunca más se marchitarán, Juro que te llevaré a un futuro donde las haremos florecer._**

 ** _Prometo que te haré feliz._**

(Song For. –ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D)

Sus ojos, sus manos y su corazón estaban llenos de expectación, con cautela se acercó a la joven desde atrás para darle una sorpresa; dejando a un lado la timidez que lo caracterizaba. Sus pies lo llevaron hacia un frondoso árbol de cerezo en los límites del ala más alejada del jardín donde ella aguardaba silenciosamente, los mechones castaños se mecían con el aire.

Estaba a centímetros de distancia, luchando con la necesidad de estirar el brazo y alcanzarla; no podía sacar sus ojos de la muchacha aún cuando la única vista que tuviese de ella fuese su delicada espalda.

—No ha florecido. —habló la joven dándose la vuelta en el momento crucial, justo antes de que el muchacho la tomara por el brazo.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo siguió mirándola incapaz de hacer el menor movimiento para acortar la distancia a pesar de las ganas que lo embargaban.

La jovencita de castaña cabellera le regaló una enorme y cálida sonrisa antes de darle nuevamente la espalda; sacó de entre sus ropas una diminuta llave en forma de estrella y la sostuvo primero en la palma de su mano, segundos después con ambas manos cuando ésta comenzó a brillar con intensidad creciendo para convertirse al fin en un hermoso báculo.

— ¡The Flower! —Exclamó sacando también una carta para lanzarla al aire y tocarla con la estrella que coronaba el objeto—. Por favor haz florecer a esta criatura con extraordinaria belleza. —levantó aún más el báculo para que una hermosa figura se materializara de la carta.

La silueta de una bella jovencita danzó con gracia alrededor del marchito árbol. Fue apenas un parpadeo lo que duró para que de las ramas brotaran hermosos retoños que pronto se convirtieron en flores maduras. Entre risas y gráciles giros, la hermosa criatura se desvaneció en el aire regresando al lugar al que pertenecía.

Ella poseía el don de la magia, una cualidad heredada de su madre desde el nacimiento y que con el paso del tiempo había fortalecido convirtiéndose en una poderosa hechicera.

No había palabras para describir tal espectáculo, sin embargo para el único espectador tal visión no significó absolutamente nada a comparación del angelical y delicado perfil de la mujer que tenía frente a él. El corazón del muchacho se detuvo ante el brillo de su alma bondadosa.

Una princesa con extraordinarias habilidades. Era simplemente perfecta a sus ojos, una persona con un corazón de oro, alguien de una pureza inigualable pero también una mujer con la ingenuidad de una niña.

—Es hermoso. —escapó de repente de los labios del joven, haciendo referencia al brillo que ella despedía. Estaba hundiéndose en su belleza sin poder evitarlo.

La castaña volvió la mirada hacia él después de regresar su báculo a la llave que colgaba de su cuello; el objeto que resguardaba sus poderes.

— ¿Sabes? cada día podía sentir la tristeza en este árbol —comenzó ella acercándose al joven para situarse a la par—. Él sabía que moriría pronto, que ésta sería la última primavera que vería, por eso no había florecido.

El poder mágico no fue lo único legado a la joven princesa pues compartía con su madre; la difunta reina y médium del reino, la habilidad de percibir los sentimientos de los objetos inanimados así como la capacidad de poder comunicarse con otras criaturas.

— ¿Entonces por qué has hecho que él…?

—Porque quería que al menos tuviera la dicha de hacerlo una última vez. —finalizó la joven respondiendo a la pregunta inconclusa.

La mirada esmeralda de la chica se perdió en el imponente árbol, suspiró con resignación al saber que no podía hacer nada más por él. Lo comprendía, que incluso sus habilidades tenían ciertos límites. La compasión se abrió paso desde el interior de su corazón.

El viento gélido de la noche golpeó su rostro ocasionándole un leve escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, buscó la calidez en los brazos del chico quien la recibió gustoso manteniéndola en un apretujado abrazo que no dejaba espacio entre sus cuerpos.

—Estás helada —A pesar de la sensación de estar flotando en el aire, el muchacho no pudo pasar desapercibida la heladez en la piel de ella—. ¿Has esperado demasiado? —La culpa se arremolinó en su pecho al saberse el causante. Si al menos hubiese terminado con sus labores lo antes posible ella no tuviera que esperarlo a la intemperie en semejantes condiciones.

Sin embargo la joven negó con la cabeza, haciéndole cosquillas a la barbilla de su compañero; sus cabellos rozaban esa zona debido a la diferencia de estaturas, no era una gran diferencia en realidad. Ambos tenían la misma edad por lo que se trataba de un par de centímetros extra.

—No es nada Syaoran, estoy bien de verdad —Trató de reconfortarlo ella—. Además quería verte. —Hundió su rostro en el pecho de él para aspirar el familiar aroma.

—Yo también quería verte Sakura. —Se rindió al fin ante su deseo, envolviéndola por completo. Abrazando la añoranza de su profundo anhelo, convirtiéndolo en realidad al sostenerla de esa manera.

Ella hacía que él… que él se olvidase de las diferencias que había entre ambos. Si tan sólo pudiese detener el tiempo y congelar ese momento para atesorarlo por el resto de su vida.

¿Qué podría aspirar él? Un sirviente del palacio.

Sakura se separó de Syaoran, recuperando el color en las mejillas ahora sonrosadas debido a la cercanía del joven quien se suponía era su amigo. Lo tomó de la mano y dio un paso instándolo a seguirla, caminaron por el sendero que los llevaría al lugar acostumbrado: un banco al fondo, escondido entre prominentes arbustos.

Tomaron asiento sin soltarse de las manos, la única oportunidad que tenían para hacerlo era en esos momentos, lejos de los ojos curiosos que los juzgaban por semejante "atrevimiento"; ella era una princesa y él un sirviente. Cualquier interacción que no fuese de un súbdito a su soberano estaba condenada al fracaso.

—Por suerte Kero se quedó dormido después de la cena, Yue está discutiendo unos asuntos con mi padre y mi hermano —Ella miraba hacia abajo, observando con detenimiento sus manos entrelazadas con las del muchacho—. Bueno en realidad quien está con mi papá y mi hermano es Yukito pero sabes a lo que me refiero. —Sakura soltó una corta risa.

Una armonía delicada que a los oídos de Syaoran fue como el dulce sonido de un arpa, solo que más hermoso. Asintió sin dejar de mirarla con ahínco, tanto que le dio vergüenza reconocer su proceder; no podía dejar de hacerlo, dejar de observarla aunque todo lo que pudiese ver fuesen esos ojos esmeralda ocultos a través de la suave cortina de pestañas. Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de carmín.

—Entiendo, Daidouji fue la que me dijo sobre la audiencia del Rey y el Príncipe con el Consejero. —infirmó Syaoran, omitiendo la actitud cómplice de la joven noble para que ambos se encontraran bajo aquel árbol de cerezo.

—Tomoyo se ofreció a cubrirme, aunque no creo que la audiencia finalice pronto. Papá quiere consultar con mi hermano y Yukito sobre la alianza con el reino vecino.

La diplomacia era algo que no le llamaba especialmente la atención a Sakura, aunque no era un tema que pudiera evitar por siempre; si bien no era la siguiente en la línea de sucesión aquello no la exentaba de las obligaciones reales como lo era tomar decisiones para su propio reino.

— ¿Qué pasaría si Kerberos se despierta y no te encuentra? Seguramente armará un escándalo. —el muchacho juntó las cejas, señal inequívoca de que estaba frunciendo el ceño. Conocía demasiado bien a la bestia - _para su desgracia_ \- y sabía de sobra cómo reaccionaría al no ver a Sakura en sus aposentos y lo peor de todo es que sabría que ella estaba con él.

Kerberos; la bestia guardiana de la princesa, no toleraba a Syaoran y nada tenía que ver con la posición que el chico ostentaba dentro del castillo, eso era lo de menos. Simplemente no lograban congeniar, no se odiaban pero tampoco se toleraban. Yukito le había dicho en más de una ocasión que aquel comportamiento se debía a que el poder de Kerberos era opuesto al suyo, porque eran el Consejero y la Princesa los únicos conocedores del secreto que Syaoran ocultaba celosamente.

Un pasado oculto que trataba de enterrar. Nunca habló abiertamente de ello pero tampoco pudo ocultar las habilidades que poseía, el consejero - _debido a su naturaleza_ \- fue el primero en hacérselo saber asegurándole que no lo delataría ante su majestad. A decir verdad Yukito era un joven amable en el que Syaoran podía confiar y no por nada era otro de los guardianes de la Sakura.

Ella por su parte especulaba sobre Syaoran pero sin llegar a exigirle la verdad; la princesa aguardaba paciente a que fuese él quien le abriera por completo su corazón para confiarle su secreto.

Sin saber que por ella, el joven entregaría por completo su alma.

—No te preocupes Syaoran, si Kero despierta Tomoyo se encargara de distraerlo —Sakura levantó la vista para ver la cara del muchacho que fruncía el ceño, tal como ella imaginaba que estaba haciéndolo—, él no puede resistirse a los deliciosos postres que prepara o a cualquier postre en general.

La castaña sonrío y él no se resistió a imitarla. Esa sonrisa estaba cargada de complicidad, compartiendo un pequeño y profundo secreto. El silencio cayó sobre ellos, pero no fue uno incomodo; era un silencio conciliador que traía paz sobre esas dos almas que se aventuraban valientes al cobijo de la noche.

Sin querer yacieron juntos en ese banco, uno frente al otro y con sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

—Te extrañé. —Las palabras de Sakura eran tímidas, salidas de sus labios apenas en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para que él pudiese escucharle. Sin embargo su corazón era sincero.

Syaoran se desarmó con esa simple afirmación, su propio corazón latió con tanta fuerza ante la inmensa revelación que éste le dio: amaba a esa mujer. Sin saber se volvió incondicional a ella, ¿Acaso Sakura sentía lo mismo por él o simplemente estaba confundiendo su sincera amistad con algo más?

La princesa era inocente y amable, libre de cualquier prejuicio así como el rey lo era; quizá todo se debía a la educación que éste le había inculcado desde el principio. La familia real era indulgente y gobernaba con rectitud, Sakura era el mejor ejemplo con su inmensurable bondad. Syaoran no podía culparla de ser gentil con él, de tratarlo como a un igual y de brindarle su amistad durante esos cinco años.

Simplemente le había sonreído desde el primer instante, sin hacer preguntas sin juzgar al joven desconocido que llegó de la nada al reino en un día cualquiera.

¿Tan deslumbrado estaba que no distinguía el cariño de algo mucho más profundo? No lo sabía y con honestidad, tenía miedo de averiguarlo y echar por tierra la amistad que había cultivado con ella. No quería perderla.

— ¿Syaoran?

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus divagaciones que no pudo oírla cuando lo llamó.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —insistió Sakura volcando toda su atención a él. Le preocupó verlo tan perdido y se preguntó si algo lo aquejaba, no le gustaba verlo así pues la opresión en su pecho se intensificaba.

Si pudiese hacer algo, lo que fuese para ayudarlo, lo haría sin dudar. Por verlo sonreír ella haría hasta lo imposible.

—Si —respondió saliendo de su aturdimiento—. Lamento preocuparte.

Sakura intensificó el agarre en las manos de Syaoran levantándolas con las suyas a la altura de sus corazones antes de hablar:

—Si hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte, lo que sea, por favor dímelo… te juro que haré hasta lo imposible —Su voz temblaba imperceptiblemente pero trató de disimular—. Yo no soportaría verte sufrir Syaoran eres demasiado importante para mí.

" ** _Eres demasiado importante para mí"_** esas fueron las palabas que resonaban en la mente del joven. Sakura de alguna manera lo consideraba en su vida _¿de qué manera? ¿Qué tan importante era? ¿Acaso ella…?_ imposible, se repitió reprendiéndose al pensar en semejante posibilidad. Estaba creyéndose demasiado importante para ella.

—Sakura. —soltó sin poder ocultar el cariño en su nombre.

—Yo no quiero verte sufrir. —La princesa se atrevió a llevar la mano del muchacho hasta su pecho, más bien a dejar descansar sus manos entrelazadas por encima de éste, acogiéndolos en los límites de su clavícula y su barbilla.

Para Syaoran, la única que tenía semejante poder sobre él era la misma Sakura: así como lo llenaba de dicha y gozo también era la única que podía causarle dolor y sufrimiento; saber que sentía un profundo amor por ella y que no podía estar a su lado laceraba su corazón. En otras circunstancias tal vez podría aspirar a tal imposibilidad pero en esos momentos no podía; en el pasado jamás pensó que llegaría el momento en el que se retractaría de sus decisiones, que la búsqueda de su libertad le traería la peor desdicha de su vida.

La mirada intensa en esos ojos esmeralda llenos de aflicción resquebrajaron sus defensas y su voluntad, luchó por soportarlo y lo había hecho bien en todo ese tiempo, pero ya no podía seguir ocultándose; seguir callando lo que sentía. Se arriesgaría por su propia salud mental, demostrándose que no era un cobarde; al menos quería que ella supiera la verdad.

No hubo palabras entonces.

Syaoran tiró de ella para acortar la distancia aprovechando que sus manos seguían firmemente unidas, inspiró profundo el dulce aroma que irradiaba Sakura pero justo cuando estaba a punto de darle un torpe beso ella lo detuvo separando sus manos y llevando una de ellas al pecho de él.

La distancia era casi inexistente.

— ¿Syaoran?

El muchacho sintió una pesadez en el estomago semejante al de un yunque cayendo por un acantilado. Directo hacia el vacío. Eso era precisamente a lo que temía, su peor miedo estaba haciéndose realidad, sus sentimientos eran unilaterales.

No obstante Sakura no se apartó de él, aguardaba impaciente con la cara roja y las mejillas azoradas a lo que estuviese por suceder. Fue inevitable no desviar la mirada hacia los labios entre abiertos de Syaoran, la mente de la castaña dejó de funcionar dando paso a su impulso; posó la palma de la mano sobre la mejilla del muchacho. Una silenciosa aprobación.

Aquel acto sobresaltó al joven, quien todavía con el temor de encontrar el rechazo miró directamente a las esmeraldas de la princesa, encontrando en éstas la respuesta que necesitaba escuchar. Con la decisión tomada y la determinación renovada se aventuró a lo desconocido.

—Te amo. —dijo Syaoran lentamente desbordando sinceridad absoluta en esas dos palabras. Se sintió tan libre.

Sakura dejó escapar una dulce sonrisa mientras se deslizaba entre los brazos de Syaoran. Ella le miró de una manera que él solo había visto en sus propios ojos, con tanto amor; el amor que él sentía por ella era correspondido.

Sus labios se unieron por primera vez en una suave caricia. El alma del muchacho se electrificó mientras sus sentidos se incendiaron. Su cuerpo se tensó intentando no hacer algo que arruinara el momento, algo que incomodara a Sakura; eran unos inexpertos pero aun así sus labios se soldaron a la perfección en ese interminable momento, quedando grabado para toda la eternidad.

Syaoran intentó ser delicado pero firme, sus manos se apropiaron de los hombros de ella mientras que las de Sakura descansaban en su pecho, estrujando la tela de su camisa y reteniéndolo el tiempo suficiente.

Fue el minuto eterno que selló sus destinos.

Lentamente y sin abrir los ojos, el beso fue mermando hasta convertirse en un suave roce. El contacto se rompió pero se negaron a apartarse por completo, envolvió a Sakura en sus brazos mientras ésta descansaba el rostro en su pecho, escuchando los latidos desbocados del corazón de Syaoran; quizá los de Sakura tuviesen la misma intensidad.

La incertidumbre flotó en el aire pero ninguno dijo una sola palabra.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —cuestionó Sakura en voz baja.

Sin necesidad de aclaraciones él le respondió—. No lo sé —Se sinceró Syaoran—. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ti, de preocuparme y de ponerme nervioso con tu cercanía y con esa sonrisa en tu rostro. —Era la verdad. Ni siquiera supo cuándo comenzó a enamorarse de ella. Fueron sus acciones y la bondad de su alma lo que lo cautivaron en primer lugar.

Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente sin poder evitarlo. Ella tampoco sabía cuándo se había enamorado de él, su cercanía le provocaba una enorme felicidad y sus aflicciones una profunda tristeza; reconoció desde el primer instante aquella alma buena y gentil en Syaoran, quizá fue eso lo que más le gustó de él.

La princesa iba a decir algo más cuando Tomoyo irrumpió.

Tomoyo no sólo era su prima sino también su mejor amiga. El cabello de la noble escapaba de sus broches en un remolino de rizos debido a la presurosa carrera que había recorrido desde el palacio hasta el jardín, en específico a esa parte escondida que solamente Sakura, Syaoran y ella conocían.

—Tienes que regresar Sakura, Kero se terminó todos los postres y está buscándote. —farfulló la chica de impresionantes ojos amatista. Tomoyo trataba de recuperar el aliento, su cara normalmente pálida estaba rosada por el esfuerzo.

Sakura se separó de Syaoran y se incorporó con toda la intención de marcharse.

—Adelántate Tomoyo, voy enseguida. —prometió la princesa suspirando. Kerberos era un glotón de primera que fácilmente podía acabarse una reserva entera de golosinas.

La pelinegra asintió y le sonrió a ambos jóvenes con complicidad. Realmente esperaba que su plan hubiese salido a la perfección. Sin más que agregar puesto que el tiempo apremiaba, se retiró de regreso al palacio.

Sakura se inclinó hacia Syaoran—. Lo siento debo regresar —Depositó un casto beso en la mejilla del chico como despedida—, descansa Syaoran.

Él se encontró con su mirada, los ojos de Sakura eran tan verdes y brillantes como una esmeralda, eran tan hermosos que no tuvo temor de perderse en ellos y pedir nunca ser rescatado.

—Descansa Sakura. —dijo él al fin.

Y sin más, ella se marchó del lugar.

El destino a partir de entonces era tan incierto pero a pesar de ello Syaoran sabía que por ella podría enfrentar cualquier cosa.

 ** _¿Fin?_**

 **N/A.**

 **Aclaro que aunque la historia parezca tipo Tsubasa, no es así (malditos traumas XD) es simplemente un UA de Sakura CC, confieso que este tipo de temáticas en las que Sakura o Syaoran son princesa o príncipe siempre me han llamado la atención desde la escena de la segunda película donde interpretan la obra de teatro. Fue por ello que me animé a escribir algo así.**

 **Además, más que nada fue por el shock que el capítulo del Manga me causó. Necesitaba ahogar las frustraciones que CLAMP me provocó esta semana XP ¿alguien más está tan perdida como yo? Después de leer juro que quedé con más preguntas que respuestas… aunque es divertido tratar de unir las piezas del rompecabezas.**

 **No quiero hacer spoiler pero independientemente de eso, creo que al fin nos estamos acercando al tan esperado "momento".**

 ** _Ahora sí –SPOILER-_**

 ** _El hecho de que Fujitaka intuyera sobre todo, desde el principio de la travesía de Sakura fue inesperado, es decir, hasta este momento creímos que nadie estaba enterado de nada, incluyendo a la propia Sakura con respecto a las palabras que le dijo a Syaoran! U.U por otra parte siempre tuve en cuenta que Kaito se traía algo entre manos pero la revelación de Eriol a Yue y Kero fue… ufff… ese misterioso artefacto que se robó de la asociación… no sé si sea el libro que le dio a Akiho o si fue otra cosa, descarto por completo el reloj que Masaki le dio a Sakura pues se supone que fue propiedad de Nadeshiko y fue traido desde Inglaterra hace muchos años, si calculamos los años técnicamente no cuadra ya que Kaito fue excomulgado apenas un año atrás de los sucesos de ese nuevo arco. Bueno para no hacer el cuento más largo… intrigas, intrigas y más intrigas XD y yo sólo espero las respuestas que esas mujeres diabólicas nos van a dar._**

 ** _-fin del SPOILER-_**

 **Y regresando a esta historia… tal vez le dé una continuidad ya que se supone que es el principio de una idea que tuve pero después de escribir esta primera parte me di cuenta que igual funcionaba como un Shot, además de que me gustó el resultado dulce que tuvo 7u7. Espero también les gustara tanto como a mí y que me hagan saber sus opiniones sobre esta historia así como si quieren o no una continuación, estaría muy agradecida n.n**

 **En fin, gracias a quienes le dieron una oportunidad a este Shot y a quienes llegaron al final. Nos leemos en otras historias.**


End file.
